


Remember

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Diners, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer, Prompt Fill, Sad, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina only has one request of Emma. That she remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Prompt fill for the prompt: Once Upon a Time, Emma Swan/Regina Mills, tea rose (I'll remember; always)

"Promise me you'll remember," Regina spoke as she sat across from Emma at Granny's diner.

It was a sudden statement but one Emma understood. One she got because of course Regina would want her to remember. Never forget the stuff they had shared together once she was gone from the cancer they had caught too late.

"Make sure Henry and Georgina never forget me," she frowned as she referred to their children. Henry who had been the reason they had even came together thanks to his curiousness at the park one day when he had been five and ran into her, asking her tons of questions.

Then Georgina, the girl who Regina had carried just five years ago and the girl they were supposed to watch grow up. It wasn't fair that, that dream was being taken from them.

Emma nodded her head, "Always," she spoke though a lump formed in her throat because a part of her was scared that over time she'd forget things or stop remembering Regina herself. "As long as I'm alive I'm never going to forget you," she said as her voice cracked and she felt a few tears going down her cheek. "I'll remember, always," she promised even if she was scared.

Regina smiled though it looked just as sad as Emma felt.

"I love you Emma," she said as she reached across the table for Emma's hand and Emma let her take it.

Though after Regina had a hold of her hand Emma still kept crying, something she hadn't really done since Regina's diagnosis and something she probably wouldn't do again since she had to be strong for the kids during all of this.


End file.
